Captain Dagger and Zarq
by She-Ninja
Summary: A pirate captain, well known and wanted, whose new first mate just happens to be looking for adventure find a bit more than they can handle everywhere they go. Adventure, humor, and...romance? TrollBelf. Should rating be M?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey now, dat isn't very nice o' ya." He chuckled, dodging the swipe that was definitely aimed at his neck.

"Back ya foul beast!" Her voice cut the air as sharp as her blade had. She rolled away from her "attacker" and was instantly in a ready position, her stance steady.

Her eyes widened when she recognized who she had slashed blindly at. Quickly, she straightened.

"Sorry, I didn't see-"

"No harm, no crime, mon." He chuckled again, holding up his hands. Smirking, he leaned against the wall he had been standing on before she came along. He looked her over slowly.

She was standing solidly, her weight centered, which meant she was a fighter. Indeed, now that he cared to look, she had two swords strapped to her waist, scimitars. Her armor was leather, but light, mobile. He wanted to categorize her as a rogue, after she had twisted so deftly, but her boots and muscles contradicted that. Along with her oddly shaped hat. Her outfit made some idea spark in his mind, but he couldn't remember at the moment. She seemed slightly uncomfortable, her long, arching brows furrowed above her eyes-

Her eyes! They were a crystalline blue. He blinked twice, and stared, until she noticed and stared back.

Confusion was now a steady being in his mind. She had the shorter, slender frame of an elf, Blood elf by her tan skin, but her eyes were so blue, rather than green.

Were they supposed to be like that? He wondered.

"Are what supposed to be like what?" She replied. It took him a moment to realize he had asked aloud.

"Your eyes. Dey s'posed to be all…blue like dat?"

She blinked at him, then cocked her head. "Er, I don't think anyone else has eyes like mine. S'far as I know, I'm the only one."

Now he was more than confused. He was closer to bewildered. Weren't blood elves supposed to worship proper speaking? Intrigued, he looked her up and down again. Cutlass, leather, nimble, hat, boots, muscles, odd accent…

She turned her head and looked towards the zeppelin nearby. She had been heading towards it when this troll caught her from the shadows.

When she moved, he saw her earrings were shining silver, and she had three hoops in one ear, two in the other. His eye traveled down to her wrists, where several silver bangles hung, and her hands had their share of silver rings.

"I have to go now. My cre-_party_ is waiting for me in Booty Bay."

At this, he remembered what she appeared to be.

"Hey, mon, joo be a pirate!" He exclaimed. Her eyes widened, and she glared.

Suddenly he was thrown into the shadows, and gasped in surprise.

"Alright, if ya wanna get outta this alive, yer gunna do what I say, got it?" She snapped. He nodded numbly, surprised at this change.

A spluttering sound filled the air as she opened her mouth to give him her first order, and she turned to look at the arriving zeppelin.

"Damn it…" she cursed, and sighed.

"So…you gunna let me go den?" He asked her, and smiled charmingly. One of her perfect eyebrows rose.

"Let ya go? Just like that? I don't think so." Her smile was dangerous.

"Yer comin with me."

He gulped.

The zeppelin master shrugged when she bought both tickets for the ride, and didn't see the tight grip she held on the taller trolls arm. She yanked him on board, her boots thumping perfectly on the zep. The troll followed without seeming like he didn't want to be there, smiling at the undead and few orcs. They blundered down the steps, and she let go of his arm for a second to unlock a door.

He only took one step away before she natched his hand, squeezing tightly as a pair of orc warriors came down the steps and passed them.

"Isn't this nice sweetie?" she said in an overly cheerful voice. He stared at her for a while, nodding dumbly as she pulled him into the room, slamming the door closed before dropping his hand and grabbing the front of his vest. Mail vest.

"Where was I? Oh yea…yer comin with me!" She glared her sparkling eyes up at him, giving no quarter.

He slowly held up his hands, tucking in his chin to clearly see her. "Hey, me tinks it's a little late fo me ta escape." As if on cue, the zep spluttered and jerked into motion.

"Not dat I even wanted to." He added, and smiled.

She blinked, bewildered, before shaking him a little.

"D'you have any idea who I am?" she asked, little hands turning white from gripping him. He slowly reached up and pried them from his armor.

"Me tinks yer Captain Dagger, free pirate, who just recently hit Azuremyst Isle."

She pulled her hands away and tossed her pack on the bed.

"Well, th' news is a bit behind. That was a month ago. I just got done sellin the last of the booty."

His gaze flicked to the bag, lumpy as it was. "And that would be…?"

"Shrunken heads."

His eyes popped as he stared at her.

"Money, dimwit. Gold, jewels, general booty." She gave him a questioning look. "You really thought I was carrying around shrunken heads?"

He shrugged.

"Seriously though mon, I woulda come wit ya if ya had asked me. Been needen ta get outta Undercity."

"You're joking." She accused. He shrugged. "Why the hell would you want to come with a pirate! We are evil! We kill stuff for fun!" She made a slashing motion with her hand as if to prove her point.

He laughed.

"Mebe to other people. But I know you are a nice little she-pirate." He patted her on the head, and earned a smack on the face.

"Don't you dare talk down to me! I'm the one armed here!" She pulled out her slim cutlasses.

Slowly, he reached up and pulled out two massive swords, one glowing white, the other a pitch black.

Dagger gulped.

He put them back.

Her eyes narrowed again, and her blades slipped into their scabbards.

"I guess I do need a new first mate…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dagger made an impressive profile, standing at the front of the zep, her new first mate slightly behind her and to the left. The other passengers looked on, gambling to pass the time as they passed over the last stretch of clear ocean water.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked, barely turning to look over her shoulder at him.

He grinned a toothy grin. "Was wonderin when you be askin me dat." He ran a large thumb along the underside of his tusk. "I be Zarq Sharptusk, o da Darkspear tribe."

"Zarq…" she repeated, rolling the name around her mouth. She smiled, deciding she liked the name.

Duratar came swiftly into view, and she whooped. The waters were quickly becoming shallow. Zarq was about to ask her if she wanted to go get her things, but she suddenly turned and grinned wildly at him.

"Can ya swim, laddie?" and fell over the edge. He scrambled up to look over, watching her body plummet down, the water splashing when she hit.

Acting quickly, he ran back to their room as the other passengers crowded around the edge to see where she was. Her booty in hand, he leapt from the stairs and stopped when he saw the wall of bodies between him and his escape. Blinking, he looked up, and saw the rope nets on the side, five feet above him. Setting his jaw, he strapped her money to his pack and leapt in the air, grabbing the rope for a second before swinging himself forward, over open space. When he released the rope, he looked down, and his stomach dropped a mile.

At first it was scary, but then he began to revel in the feel of the wind. Whooping, he did a few flips, before diving feet first into the water.

Now it was scary again.

He struggled against the weight of his weapons, armor, and packs, using hard, long strokes to reach the surface. The water seemed to crush him forever, before his head broke the surface, and he gulped in fresh air before going under again. Presently, he made it to a small rock and held himself above the water, trying to catch his breath as the lasts shouts from the zeppelin faded away.

"Atta way to think, boy!" he heard a female shout. Turning, he caught sight of the crazy woman who was the reason he leapt in the first place.

"Always grab the money!" When she was close enough to see her face, he saw she was grinning, before she ducked under the water and swam for shore.

"Hey!" He shouted, indignant that she would make him carry the load. Sighing, he released his hold and gulped a full lung of air, before sinking to the bottom.

Suddenly an idea hit him, and he rummaged in his packs for a moment before coming up with a potion. Holding it as close to his mouth as possible, he uncorked the flask and gulped the contents, trying to not let water in his nose.

A prickling sensation tickled his neck for a moment, and he reached up to gently touch the spots. Little ridges now stood out on his neck, and he experimentally took a breath.

He didn't drown.

Grimly, he trudged along the floor of the ocean, slowly moving up the slope towards shore.

His potion ran out when he was still ten minutes out, and had to splash around until his feet touched bottom and head touched air. Cursing wildly, he threw himself on the beach and inhaled deeply.

He awoke to a foot nudging his tusk. Growling, he raised himself on his elbows and glared up at Dagger.

"Whatchu want?" he asked,

"Booty."

He blinked stupidly, and reached to protect his bum.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is the seawater goin to yer head? Gimme my money!" She knelt next to him and reached her hands in his face, wiggling her long, slender fingers.

Memory returning to him, he rose, and she followed, still twitching her fingers as she looked expectantly up at him.

"BE YOU CRAZY MON!?!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "YA LEFT ME TA FREAKIN DROWN OUT THERE! DRAGGIN YER DAMN BOOTY THA ENTIRE WAY!" he huffed slightly.

Her eye twitched. "MONEY! NOW!"

He froze, watching her jerk.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Yer addicted to dem sparkles, aintcha?" he asked softly. She made a soft huffing noise, eye still twitching.

"I CAN QUIT THE TWINK WHENEVER I WANT!" she replied, shouting. He leaned away from her, and dug around, pulling out a coin. Slowly, he turned it over in his fingers, before flicking it lightly in the air.

With a feral growl, she leapt at it, falling short by about a foot. Zarq, however, plucked it easily from the air, and waved it in her face.

Seeing she was nearing tears, he dropped the gold coin in her outstretched hands.

"That's all ya get fo now…" he said, but she wasn't listening. Faintly smiling, she was dancing the coin over her knuckles.

Shaking his head, mumbeling something about a cute, crazy pirate, he looked around.

After a moment of the soft clinking of gold on silver, and of the tall troll looking around, he frowned.

"Where da bloody hell are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry there hasn't been an authors note! My bad! I just uploaded the document and didn't even look at the content!! So here is the disclaimer stating I do not own blizzard coolness…

Also, this is just a brief waste of time for me, but I laughed when I read over it, and decided that I might as well just post it so you guys know im still alive!!

---

All she did was play in the water. Her every laugh or splash of innocent fun made him cringe as he poured over their map in the blazing Durotar sun. Once again he rubbed his eyes, trying to identify their position.

They were on the coast, duh, and there weren't any mountains too close by. That left only a few options…but where should they head? Inland? He traced his finger from where he imagined they could be over to Orgrimmar, and then measured distances to Ratchet. They had a few options. They could run south from Orgrimmar, into the Valley of Trials. He heard there was a secret path to the cove in front of Ratchet through the hills there. Or they could go west until they hit the river, and follow that to where it opened into the ocean. He didn't feel like swimming much though. The third option was to run into the Barrens, follow the Gold Road west to Crossroads, then go back east to Ratchet.

Whichever road they chose, he would have to carry all of their stuff. He sat back on his rock, glaring down at the innocent map that caused him so much dilemma.

Orgimmar! Duh! He smacked himself on the forehead and shook his silver hair. Of course! They could buy some sort of pack animal! Quickly he rolled up the map, suddenly eager to go, when a cool breeze brushed his skin. He grimaced, and glanced around. The sun was setting. Already? He sighed, knowing they would have to wait to leave until the next day. Nights in Durotar weren't very bad, the temperature dropped a few degrees, perfect for sleeping, but marauders struck wherever they could. Grumbling, he dug in his packs until he came up with an earthy colored tarp and some stakes.

After tramping around, he came up with a good spot next to a big rock, and set up camp, creating a small tent. That done, he strode to the water and searched for his companion. He didn't see her.

Panic began to set in. Had she drowned? She had been awfully quiet for a while…

But there! Her black hair burst from the water, and she threw it out of her face, spraying water in little droplets away from her as she inhaled. Her tan skin glowed in the lowing light, and his jaw slacked. She was naked.

Quickly he glanced to a nearby rock, and identified her clothes and stuff. She was…

Bathing?

He looked back at Dagger to find her staring at him.

"Yes?"

She watched Zarq as he floundered in her presence, admiring the way his muscles were more defined in the setting sun. She wanted to touch them, but clenched her hands around the coin he gave her instead. His spiky hair made his head look silly, and she smiled. He was so cute when he was bewildered!

"Have you found out where we are?" she asked, swimming towards him a bit. He gulped, his eyes glued to her skin. She watched sunlight glint off of his fine tusks, imagining what it would feel like to run her hands over them. They stood out so well against his blue-teal skin.

"Erm…not quite, but I know how to get ta Orgrimmar…an...from there we have…a few…options…" he trailed off when he began to see her outline under the clear water.

"Were ya bathing?" he asked her suddenly.

She laughed.

"Are you joking? In salt water? No way! I just don't like wearing clothes."

He gulped again.

"I need to go rinse off in the freshwater pool over there…" she pointed to a shallow pool a little ways inland, and when she raised her arm, he saw a slight bit of her breast as it rose.

"Ok. I be over there, at tha camp." He managed, before racing off.

Dagger cocked her head. "Dammit…"

He was panting when he collapsed onto his makeshift bed, but it wasn't from running that short distance. He shook his head, trying to clear it of thoughts of Dagger when she was naked.

"Damn woman." He murmured, covering his eyes.

They were still covered when he heard approaching footsteps, and quickly uncovered them, making it seem like he had been setting their packs up as her shadow fell over the side of the tent. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed her funny shape. As it was, he was caught completely off guard as she ducked to enter the tent, clad in only a towel, her clothes and weapons in hand.

"I think there are centaurs about." She whispered, and leaned over past him to set her sheathes by his. His throat went dry as her too soft skin brushed his. He moved away a bit from her, but jumped when she started to set out her clothes.

"What're ya doin mon?" he shouted, barely keeping his voice quiet. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Getting dressed, duh."

She let go of her towel, and he whipped around, barely catching sight of the curve of her waist, the slope of her chest before he was staring hard at the tent wall.

"Ya coulda given me some warning!" he hissed.

"Oh hush, you enjoyed the view."

He blushed, both from anger and embarrassment, before turning around and giving her the evil eye.

"I don't know whatcha tink ya doin, but stop it. Ya playin wit me an teasin me an I don't like it."

She blinked.

He glared.

The centaur sniggered.

Zarq was out of the tent in an instant, his swords in hand, slashing the centaur to strips. Dagger gasped, and fell to the floor, letting her first mate take care of the intruder while she got a hold of her scimitars.

Zarq felt pretty pleased with himself, and turned to gloat at his captain, but an arrow caught him in the side, causing him to more or less stumble into the rock next to him.

"Zarq!" Dagger cried, bounding out of the tent with her shirt half done, swords shining. She was next to him in an instant, hefting him up as he snapped the arrow shaft, before he tugged out of her grip and threw her aside. Another arrow flew straight where they had been.

Two more centaurs charged around the rock. Zarq caught the axe of one on his black blade, and the opposing weapon shattered. Dagger nimbly dodged the seconds attack, slicing at him at every opening, before finally nicking his next. As he crumpled to the ground, she barely dodged another arrow, and looked to its source. A little ways away, on a rock slightly bigger than hers, an archer was knocking another arrow. Grimly, Dagger bounded over the short distance, and leapt up next to the archer.

"Hullo luv." She growled, and stabbed him through the heart as he stared in surprise.

Zarq killed the next two to round the bend, and chased a third all the way to their small encampment, before returning to find Dagger sitting on the ground, bloodied swords next to her, a bottle in hand.

"Whatchu doin?" He asked, looking her slowly over. She glanced up at him, before rising to her feet shakily.

"Jus a little drinksy, you know…"

Zarq smacked himself on the forehead, dragging his hand down his face slowly, stopping on his mouth to stare at the woman. She was smirking, and tossed the capped bottle back on her pack.

"Yer really cute Zarq."

He shook his head.

"Dat be da drink talking, mon. Lets getcha back in da tent." He tossed his blades on the ground with a silent apology, and slid his arm around her waist. She giggled.

"Yer warm…" She murmured in his ear. He held back his shiver, and guided her in the tent.

She frowned when he tucked her tightly into her blankets, and whimpered when he turned to leave.

"Where are you ssleepning?" she tried to ask, her voice slurring.

"Outside."

"Why? I wantchu in here…" She patted the ground next to her, trying to be seductive.

"Trus me mon, you won't want me in dere in da morning. Dis be yer 'little drinksy' talkin an makin yer decisions."

"But Zarq-"

"I be right out here if ya need me."

She pouted as he was leaving, but he merely shook his head as the tent flap fell shut.

Yawning, he set out his bedroll and made a fire, before beginning to clean his gear. It was something utterly boring but necessary, something he could do easily without his mind.

Zarq decided that he must have dozed off, blaming it on all his hard work, because he woke up some time later to quiet sniffling.

Rolling his eyes and bracing himself for a drunk woman's woes, he dusted off his pants and entered the tent after a short tap.

"What be da matta now?"

Dagger was kneeling, face in hands, black hair parting slightly to the side of her head and falling gracefully over her shoulders, which shook slightly as she cried. Zarq looked around for a bottle, or drink of some kind. He could see none.

"Have ya been at da drinks?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Den what be da matta witcha?" Slowly he lowered to a crouch, confused.

"You-you-you think-think im UGLY!" she managed to get out through her sobs. He reeled, surprised, over balanced, and fell flat on his face at her knees. She let out a slight chuckle, and wiped at her eyes for a second.

"What in da hell made ya tink dat?" he spluttered.

"I have been trying to seduce you and it isn't working. You just don't like me!"

He gulped down a laugh, and tried to act serious. "Well, da last time ya tried ta seduce me, ya was half drunk. An trust me," he winked, "we trolls know how it is when ya drunk. Ya say tings ya don't mean, an da next day BAM!" he clapped his hands together, "Ya wake up next ta some guy an ya don't know why he's dere."

She was staring at him, eyes wide.

He smiled, proud of his knowledge of women.

"Just how many girls have woken up next to you and didn't know why you were there?!"

His grin shattered and he stared at her.

She peered at him. "How many girls have you been with?"

Blinking, he replied, "I've had 10 girlfriends. None o dem were my type tho."

"No, I mean, how many girls have you _been_ with?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, I'm glad ya aint cryin, an ya coulda asked if I thought ya was pretty, but-"

"Are you a _virgin?_"

He settled back at the other side of the tent and wouldn't look at her.

"No."

"Really?"

"Ya mon."

They sat in silence for a moment, and she completely had stopped crying.

"But really, mon, go back ta sleep, I'll fix ya a big breakfast in da morning, and we can be back atcha ship in two days, maybe." He rose to leave, trying to make it seem as if he _wasn't _running away, when she called him back.

"Ya mon?"

"Am I, I mean do you mean….do you…you think that I'm…"

"A virgin?"

"No!"

"Oh…what den?"

"I was asking if you…thought…I was…pretty…" she looked away, suddenly abashed.

He blinked for a few seconds, then closed his eyes.

"I don't tink I am gunna answer right eider way, so I just aint gunna say anytin."

She looked utterly bewildered, but he simply turned and went back outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update!!! My writing is kinda draining away…very annoying if I might add…_

_Anyway, a bit of romance? Yes? Sorry for any errors you might see, I kinda just write it out, look it over, and post it. Being dyslexic doesn't exactly help either…but spellcheck is my friend!!_

_Dis-to-the-claimer: I don't own blizzards creations._

\------

They didn't speak much the next day, their gaze never meeting. Once his hand brushed her arm on accident when he reached for something, and she glanced at him, surprised. Blushing, he turned and moved away, finding another job to busy himself with.

After half a day without speech or any kind of movement, Dagger worked up the courage to actually say something to him.

"Uhm…Zarq?"

He looked at her, eyes meeting, gaze locking. For long moments, they just stared.

"Ya?"

She blushed, looking down and away. "You got a scorpid on yer leg…"

After many curses and promises of doom, coupled with wild throwing motions and strange wiggles that left Dagger wondering, Zarq managed to make the scorpion looking thing fling off of his appendage.

Panting, he flopped on the ground, trying to think of something funny to say to save face.

"Erm, I knew that Trolls dance with a kinda tribal style, but was that it? It seemed kinda like dancin'."

Zarq looked up at her, catching her grinning before she looked away, hiding her blush.

He grinned back. "No, actually we dance a lot betta." He gulped softly. "Mebbe you want ta see it sometime?"

All he could hear was his heartbeat as he watched her calculate what that meant.

She turned, smiling sheepishly. "As long as it's you that shows me, aye."

Feeling slightly better, he shouldered their packs, his muscles straining.

"Right, den, lets get ta Orgrimmar before I get too tired, and da day gets too hot."

----

Sweat poured off of him. Literally. It was dripping down his face, his bare chest, his arms, and his legs. The heat was so sweltering after a mere two hours of walking that he was forced to remove all excess clothing.

She had, of course, tried to follow suit, but was given many a glare and decided she would rather not anger her first mate.

"It's so _hot._" She complained for what he swore was the millionth time. "What is _wrong_ with this place?"

"Dis be Durotar." He replied cheerfully, and smirked when she looked at him. "Hotta dan Hell, barren land wit no nutrients, scarce wata da fartha ya go inland…damn, its mah home."

She nodded lowly, looking out over the desert. "Er, I suppose you must love it then."

His barking laughter startled her. "You kiddin mon?" His eyes sparkled when she looked up at him.

"I hated dis place since da day I was born!" He shifted the packs, grimaced, and went on. "Da only place in Durotar dats even half livable is da Isles, down to da south. An dey be overrun with mind-controlled trolls since da day da orcs first came ere." He shook his head, spraying sweat away from his body. "But not any longa. Da Darkspear tribe finally be settlin down in deir rightful home, now dat da crazy Zalazane be dead."

Dagger looked surprised at this. "Wha, mon, joo didn' know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard hardly any word of the world. Been busy…you know…looting."

His head raised with pride. "Den I guess I get ta tell ya." He cleared his throat, looking rather pleased with himself. "Twas way back when I was just gettin out o da valley o trials. I returned home ta see off my family before I took on da world. Zalazane had jus taken the chieftains brudda, and when he saw me, he said dat he be needen mah help."

His chest puffed out, despite the heavy load he carried. "Dats right, mon. Dah chief o da Darkspear's down south were in need of Zarq's help!" He laughed.

"He said dat Zalazane had likely killed his brudda fo some crazy dark spells, an dat his brudda was prolly stuck in 'is own rottin skull. He said I needed ta get da skull, and if I could, kill dat crazy bastard Zalazane."

He glanced at Dagger. "Ta make a long story short, I took dat mutha head on, killed his ass without sweatin, and grabbed da skull. O course, da skulls of everyone who challenged Zalazane were dere, and when I was leavin, more soldias showed up ta clear da place of mind controlled trolls."

"D'you mean you _killed_ Zalazane? The dark witchcrafter that took your peoples homes?" He looked smug. "It was _you_?"

"Ya mon."

She looked ahead, shocked.

"What, joo didn know joo was travalin wit a hero?"

Her eyes met his again. "Then why are you lookin for adventure? You probably have a high ranking in Thrall's eyes, and could probably retire for the rest of your life. Why not?"

He sighed, seeing Orgrimmar come in to view. "Mah heart's wit adventure. I live fo da moment of da kill, da thrill o da hunt. I yearn to hear mah heart racin, to smell da blood o mah enemy." He looked at her, eyes deep and thoughtful. "I aint in it fo da money. I was given a life, a chance ta do great tings. And I took it. I'm gunna live mah life to da fullest, an nobody gunna hold me back."

The armored guards came into view, and Dagger squeaked, hiding behind Zarq.

"Wait wait!" She whispered.

"What da matta?" he asked, stopping gratefully.

"Are you kiddin me? I'm one of th' most wanted pirates out there! I can't just waltz into Orgrimmar!"

He rolled his eyes and took out a cloak from his pack. "Ere." He threw it over her shoulders. She was surprised at its lightness, and its lack of heat. Her eyes met his as he buckled the front together, making her a hood.

"Dis oughtta help." He finished, but she grabbed his large hands.

His pulse picked up speed, his mouth went dry. _Dammit! _He cursed himself as she gazed up prettily at him. _Ya fell right inta dis one mon._

"Zarq?" She said quietly, breaking his thoughts.

"…Ya…Ya mon?"

"D'you think I'm pretty?"

Her eyes were bright, her face smooth. Her tan skin seemed so inviting, her mouth pouting, wanting to be kissed. Her long lashes batted once, twice. Flirting. She smiled lightly, leaning into towards him.

He gulped. Her chest pressed against his, her hands placed his on her slim waist. Her thighs pressed against his legs.

When her hands trailed up his wet chest, he nearly moaned. He had to make her stop, get her to stop. This was too much.

"Uh…Ya. Joo be pretty." His throat caught, and his thoughts spilled over his lips.

"You be da most beautiful ting I eva set mah eyes on. Da way ya move and talk and look at me…" He closed his eyes, backing away from her. "Ya makin me crazy, mon."

She seemed almost surprised, caught off guard by his confession. Her mouth popped open, she blinked. Her hands fell to her sides.

He was utterly embarrassed. He blushed deeply, moving towards the city.

When she still didn't say anything, he hefted the packs and took off for the gates, intent on finding one of the most potent beverages and drowning himself in them.

Zarq was not a ladies man.

---/

_I'm giving a warning right now, next chapter has some more uhm, intimate stuff. So…I'll post the first half, and you guys can tell me if the rating should stay up at M (Which im switching it to) or what._

_Reviews are appreciated, not required._


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N I really thought I had posted more of this story. As it turns out, we have quite a few more chapters to be posted fairly quickly.)_

_Disclaimer...I wonder if anyone on fanfic actually owns some sort of property, and doesnt need to put disclaimers...needless to say, i own nothing but personality and sass! ;D_

* * *

Indeed, Dagger managed to find him in a pub, surrounded by other similarly drunken trolls, his head lying on the table, hand clutching a mug. The blue, well, dark blue almost purple hued, skin of his face no doubt taking over the design of the grain of the wood on the table.

Grinning, she poked his side, going unnoticed by the others.

"Hey, Zarq!" She whispered in his ear. He grumbled, shaking his head.

"Zarq, yer drooling!"

His eye cracked open, focused, then widened.

"I…er…" He sat up, shaking his head. When he looked at her again, his mouth popped open.

"Mon, I mus be drunker dan I thought…"

She giggled. "Another round over here!" She called.

Her chest was pushed up and held tight to her body by a studded leather armor piece. A mere leather strap ran around her back, holding the small leather rectangle up. She was wearing what looked like a leather bikini bottom, with studded leather coverings on the outside of her shapely thighs. Boots that ran up to her knees were topped with fur, and had he looked a bit closer, Zarq would have seen a dagger.

As it was, he was preoccupied by her chest.

Along with every other male there.

A passing Blood Elf slapped her butt, cat calling. She gave him a wink.

Zarq lowered his face to his palms. "Dis gotta be a dream…"

Dagger merely giggled as one of Zarq's drinking buddies brushed her arm, offering her a night in his bed.

"Sorry, love, I promised this one already."

The trolls grumbled, growing a sudden disliking for their new friend.

Zarq moaned. "Joo gunna get meh killed."

"Oh, come on now." She leaned in closer to him, giving him a perfect view of her ample chest. "D'you mean you don't like my armor?"

"Armor?" He replied, eyes closed. That hardly helped, he decided, because in his drunken stupor all he could think of was her body. "Dat wouldna protect joo from anytin."

She pouted. "Well you're no fun, mate." Her gaze roved the room. "I might need to find someone else to entertain me." She winked at another elf across the room, who swooned and blushed.

"Damn, a priest…"

"Dagger, joo don't need ta have fun tonight." He barely peeked at her to catch her wiggling her fingers at a handsome troll. "We gotta big day tomorrow, an-"

"Call me Celia." She interrupted, running a finger down her new troll friends arm. He fainted. "I don't really want the guards on me tonight." Her gaze fell on a fully armored elf paladin. "Or maybe I do…"

"Can joo get yo mind offa sex fo one minute?" He asked, blushing. She turned and smirked.

"Oh, I'm not thinking about sex." She winked at him. "I'm thinking about getting you jealous, and seducing you in your drunken state of mind."

Well, at least she was honest.

"Ya, have fun wit dat, _Celia_." He spat, and rose, striding out the door.

"Hay, wait!" She called, and stood on the table. "Don't you want to see the main show?"

He really shouldn't have turned around. He knew it was a bad idea, but the tone of her voice made it impossible, especially since his defenses were down.

She was dancing on the table he left her at, eyes closed, sliding her hands up and down her body in such a seductive way that half the men in the bar were nearly drooling. Zarq almost wanted to label it as night elf dancing, but the way she swung her hips to a faster beat suddenly made every thought fly out of his head. Except for, of course, the thoughts of him between those seductive legs.

Those ones stayed.

He found himself back at the table, watcher her with rapt attention as she seduced every man in the bar.

Several of the barmaids, seeing their chance, leapt up to tables near hers, letting loose with their own seductive moves. The ground nearly rumbled as heroes and citizens alike rushed into the inn, claiming all remaining seats, some even standing. The bartender wisely put on music, and brought out more kegs.

In less than five minutes, Dagger had turned the once quiet bar into a wild party.

And yet, despite the madness, Zarq only had eyes for her, just as she only moved for him. She slithered down into a crouching position, kicking out her leg and brushing the smooth skin past his face. His lids drooped, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Her hand reached out, smoothed long, slender fingers over his face, promised everything a man could want, then left him shaking in his seat. She turned around, bending over backwards, gazing into his eyes with one request. One request, and she would be his until daylight comes.

He resisted, barely. She turned back towards him, sliding forward until she straddled his waist. He couldn't hide his attraction for her, but that wasn't the main problem.

His resolve exploded when she ran her hands slowly down his tusks, down to where they met his face.

"To tell the truth, love," She whispered, leaning towards his ear. He moaned when her hot breath tickled his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a long while." And her tongue retraced her hands actions, running slowly up and down one of his ivory tusks.

"Whatchoo want?" He managed to get out in a strangled voice. He gripped her waist, his groin pressing into hers. They both ignored the thundering crowds around them, too caught up in their own business.

Her eyes flashed. "Just say you want me."

"Dats…dats it?"

She dipped her waist, eliciting another moan from him.

"Say it."

He panted for a moment, ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming at him not to do it.

"I want joo mon." He gasped. Her hand rubbed his tusk again. "Gods mon, I only want joo."

"Say it again." She whispered, moaning.

He neared her face, lips nearly brushing hers. "I want joo, mon, an I want joo all night long."

She managed to get out of his hold, and he managed to clear a way out of the bar. They both sprinted to their inn next door, up the stairs, and nearly busted down the door to their room trying to get it open.

By the time it slammed shut Dagger had captured Zarq's lips, pressing as close to him as she possibly could. He pushed them back towards the bed, toppling on top of her when their shins bumped the foot of the bed.

His hands softly ran up the inside of her thighs, reveling in their softness. One finger caught a buckle, and he mindlessly undid it, finding the others like it and removing them.

She, at this point, had relieved him of his dagger and his shirt he had thrown on to go to the pub. Her hand traced the muscles in one of his toned arms that held his weight off of her. The tusks that cradled her face were smooth and cool. Her breath came fast when their lips parted.

How long had she wanted this? How long had she eyed him? A few days?From the moment she saw him, she felt the pull. He had power. And he was _good._

Her legs slowly entrapped him, pulling his waist closer to hers. Now that her thigh guards were gone, she was simply wearing what looked like underwear. His breathe caught in his throat as he tried to straighten his thoughts, her mouth now doing such wonderful things.

"Wai…Wait mon…" He panted, pulling back a bit. Without the heat and sounds that were in the pub, he was having a much better time thinking.

"What?" She asked, leaning up to undo her top. It slid free, and she threw it aside, revealing her bright red bra.

Her chest looked so inviting. He itched to touch her, to feel her smooth skin, to kiss every part of her.

"This…this isn't…"

"Stop thinking about it an do it." She growled, and he moaned.

"No…but…"

Her hands found his buckle on his belt, her fingers nimbly undoing it and managing to get his pants off despite his weak struggles. She was eager, pressing up to him, pulling him towards her.

But when she tried to engage the actual act, he pulled away.

"Seriously mon…wait…" He shook his head, ignoring the sweat that trickled down his back from holding himself in check, ignoring themoisture that made her skin shine in the most inviting way…

He found himself between her legs, grasping her waist and grinding against her, drinking in her moans.

"Zarq…" She panted.

He pulled away again, moving back so he could lean his head against the cool wall, leaving her sprawled on his bed.

"No, mon, we can't…" He rubbed his face with his hands. "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" She snapped.

He grimaced. Great.

"We shouldn't…joo deserve…bah!" He scoffed, and turned to grab his pants. "Dis is ridiculous!"

"Yea, it is!" She said, and grabbed his pants back from him. "Are you trying to deny that this is between us?"

"Dere isn't anyting between us! Joo…joo don even know me!" He rose from the bed, pacing for a moment. "Da only ting between us is…is lust!"

"That isn't true-" she started, but he cut her off with a glare.

"Listen, joo might be mah Captain o whateva, but dat don't mean I couldn't jus walk away anytime I want."

She looked at him for a moment, staring into his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that though." She whispered.

"How do joo know dat?" Silence. "Ya, dat's what I thought."

"Zarq…"

"An I don' even know joo!" his gaze fell on her, a bad idea. Her body seemed almost ethereal in the moonlight that stole across the room. She seemed almost like a night elf, her eyes seemed to glow, penetrating her soul. She rose her chin.

"You don't-"

"I don even wanna talk about dis right now." He snapped, and natched other clothes. "I need ta clear mah head. Dat alcohol is still bitin me in da ass." He flopped a hand in her general direction, barely even glancing at her. "Joo can go getchure pleasure somewhere else tonight."

"You think that's what this is?" She nearly yelled. He didn't look at her. "You think that's all that this is?"

"What else could it be."

She nearly screamed. "You…you're so…argh!!" She grabbed a shirt and some pants.

He tried to hide his smile. "Whateva. I'm outta ere."

"Fine! Go!" She slammed a drawer. While she yanked a shirt over her head, he stole out the window.

The night breeze was nice on his face. Sweat was rapidly drying, his nerves slowly cooling.

He watched the late night citizens scurry about on the streets from his perch on the roof. Several champions of Thrall hurried through the main streets, off on their next assignment from the back of their mounts. His chest tightened. That could be him…

But no. His face turned to the moon. No, that was not for him. Thrall had his own jobs for Zarq. Special jobs only he could do.

Perhaps he should pay a visit to Thrall? The good Warcheif always had something for him to do, some small task that would help clear his mind. And it might be good to see Vol'jin.

Something obviously fragile shattered in the room he recently vacated. He winced, and held back a chuckle.

Pain stabbed his chest. He pitched forward, grabbing the ledge of the roof to keep from toppling to his doom. His eyes clenched tightly closed, he felt his chest for any wounds. When none became apparent, he slowly eased his eyes open, peering around. The night was silent.

Another jab of pain rippled through his side. He swirled away, bringing out his hidden dagger. Yet he was still alone on the roof.

He pondered momentarily if it was his intoxicated mind duping him, but when he felt a reeling wail slice through his thoughts, he turned towards the Drag.

"Tur'Gisha." He growled.

* * *

She panted, red fading from her vision slowly. The broken vase on the ground satisfied her mood. She rolled her shoulders, releasing some of the tension.

Blackness flashed at the corner of her vision. She had a blade pointed at the spot before a second thought crossed her mind, but the only change was a small scroll on the cabinet under the window.

She waited, expecting something to explode, or jump at her, or shout "Surprise!". When nothing did, she inched towards the paper, natching it lightening fast before retreating to the safety of the shadows. With one eye on the still open window, she unfurled the scroll.

_Something came up. I have to go see some old…acquaintances. I should be back soon._

_-Z._

Her hand curled around the small note. For some reason, she almost half expected him to write in an accent as well.

Dagger slowly moved to the window, eyes on the scroll. Hesitantly, she looked out at Orgrimmar.

What trouble could she stir up in one night alone?

* * *

_Sorry for any errors. My bad._

_Reviews are reviews. Take a second, but give a bunch of happyness._


	6. Chapter 6

Zarq was very happy he had learned the rooftops of Orgrimmar like the back of his hand, because it made for very fast travel. He glared down into the dark spots, expecting anything and everything to leap from their depths.

Presently, as he moved into a less populated part of the city, he heard feral screams and shouts.

"Damn beast! Yield!"

Zarq slowed, lowering himself on to a ledge to watch.

The female troll had a black saber tooth looking cat tied mostly down, hampering it's movement. Her red hair looked like dried blood as it swept through the air. She held out a hand in front of the beast.

"You are mine, dammit!"

Zarq tensed, watching as the cat's pupils dilated from the magic.

In a swift strike, it had her arm in its mouth, blood pouring around its face and mingling into its fur. She screamed, beating the cat about its head with her bare hand.

"I'll kill you for dis!"

"Release her, Shzar."

The cat instantly let go, eyes roving the area to see the speaker. It growled, looking back at the she-troll. She glared around the area as well.

"Zarq. Where are you, my little pretty?"

He leapt from his hiding place, flipping once in the air and rolling when he hit the ground. By the time she registered that he had appeared, he had his dagger to her throat.

"Whatchu doin wit Shzar?" He growled. The cat purred and licked its lips, looking at the she-troll.

"She's mine!" The troll snapped. Zarq pressed the dagger a little closer to the flesh of her throat.

"Is dat so? I coulda sworn she was mah partner, notchure slave."

Shzar roared in agreement.

"I totally called dibs when we saw her!"  
"She chose me, Tur'Gisha. Leave it be."

Her face twisted. "No! I want da cat an I'm gunna have her!" She ducked away from the blade and grabbed the cat.

Which was a bad idea.

While the troll had been preoccupied with the new arrival, Shzar had cut through her bonds and stood waiting.

Now, with the annoying troll right where she wanted her, Shzar looked up at Zarq for the approval.

Zarq grabbed the trolls arm and threw her into the nearby wall.

"Joo betta stay away from dat cat, o Ima have ta beat joo."

"You couldn't beat me, fool!" She pulled out a sword and rushed him. "But if it'sa fight joo want it'sa fight joo got!"

He parried her wild swing, stepping away from the force and slicing a hole in her shirt. Shzar growled, creeping forward. Zarq shook his head at her.

Tur'Gisha came at him again, this time with a side swing. He blocked it, and then grabbed her injured arm when she went to punch him.

"Too slow, like always."

He turned, using his body as a pivot point to throw her back into the wall.

Shzar leapt on her, pinning the troll down by her shoulders. The feline face, blood matted as it was, pressed into hers, growling and snapping. Drool dripped from her mouth, and she roared.

"And dat be dat. Joo aint got no right ta go afta Shzar no more."

Zarq turned and began walking away. Shzar released the troll and padded to his side, nuzzling his hanging hand.

"Zarq!"

He turned, eyebrow raising.

Tur'Gisha pounced on him quickly. He stumbled back, pushing at her. They fell in a tangled mass of arms and legs, and somehow she managed to get her lips on Zarq.

Shzar roared again, swiping at the girl. Zarq attempted to dislodge her, but she clung like a leech.

When he finally did throw her off of him, she was laughing.

"Zarq, it's too easy to ruin your life!"

He spat several times, glaring at the woman. "Whatchu talkin bout?"

Tur'Gisha just laughed and retreated down the street.

Zarq sat for a minute, trying to figure out what she meant. Shzar butted his shoulder until he pet her slowly.

* * *

Dagger eyed a passing adventurer, his gold pouch hanging a little too loosely. Her eyes glinted from the shadows, but she held herself from snatching the money.

The bank of Orgrimmar was too well watched, the auction house too occupied. Her fingers twitched for a good lock to pick. Sighing, she moved into the darker part of Orgrimmar.

Her eye fell on a pompous looking door. Since she was down in the Drag, she decided to investigate. Why would a rich person be living down in the shadowiest part of the city?

The large, expensive lock came open easily in her hands, and she slid into the house, returning the lock to its place.

Her large eyes fell on expensive, plush furniture, gold plated everything, and priceless jewels. She scoped the area for traps, certain nobody would simply leave this booty for any old robber.

Well, the lock was one of the harder ones to pick.

Deciding it was safe, she moved to a chest full of gems. Next to silver, she loved gems.

The precious stones fell easily between her fingers as she scooped them up. The tension in her body slowly released.

With a heavy sigh, she looked out the locked window.

Zarq.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? There was something between them, why not reap it to its fullest potential?

Her mind elsewhere, she pulled a sack from her belt and started scooping gems into it.

Was it because she was unattractive? No, she shook her head, that was not it. He told her she was beautiful, right? Perhaps he just didn't like her? A possibility.

She tied the top of a now very full bag, and rubbed the back of her neck. Men, bah, were always such a headache.

The lock outside clicked lightly as a key was inserted into it, giving her barely enough warning. She picked up the last small gems she had missed form the bottom of the chest, stuck them into her mouth, and shut the box. With a glance at the door, she unlocked the window and slid out into the night.

Even from several rooftops away, she heard the previous owners of her loot yell in frustration.

By the time the guards got there, the trail was cold, and Dagger was giggling in the Valley of Wisdom.

Sudden activity in the streets below caught her attention. She scoffed as she saw a troll get tackled by another female.

"Stupid lovers…honestly…" But then her breath caught as she identified the male to be Zarq.

Her Zarq.

The woman kissed him, hard, and they struggled on the ground. A cat was nearby, seemingly cheering them on.

Dagger saw red.

How…how _dare_ he! Her eye twitched. He turned her down for this…this creature! Ugh! Her hand clenched her bag of gems until her fingers bled.

And her! Her gaze was deadly as she turned it on the offending female. She would pay for this!

The troll suddenly was released and laughed, saying something before walking away.

Dagger quickly took off after her, promising in her mind a revenge for Zarq.

* * *

_Not my favorite work, by far._


	7. Chapter 7

He paused outside of his door to the room, head leaning against the wall. Sudden fatigue made him ponder whether it was worth it. Perhaps he could get Vol'Jin to take him in?

But no, he left Dagger in an anger earlier, now he had to deal with it.

The door swung open and he took a few steps inside, Shzar at his heels.

"Dagger, I'm sorry bout earlier, but-"

He stopped, looking around the room.

It was empty. All of her stuff was still in its place, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked over every surface for a note of some kind, but only found the one he left her, rumpled as it was.

"Dammit Dagger, where you be?"

Tur'Gisha seemed so tickled. She glanced around, ensuring she was alone, and stepped down a side alley. The shadows that enveloped her were comforting, and she relaxed. Nobody would ever know…

"Dey will be feudin before tonight is over." She said.

"Good…" A dark voice replied. She bowed.

"My arm…"

"Will be healed." Pause. "Were you followed?"

"No, sir. De pirate will be taken care of soon, an den Zarq an her can duke it out."

"The forces are in place. Get to their inn."  
"So, de girl is finally gunna be outta da way?"

"Yes. My patience for her is long since past. This opportunity is too good. They will be destroyed."

Tur'Gisha chuckled. "Good. An den I get da cat?"

"Of course. The feline is a small payment for your services."

Tur'Gisha looked like she was hiding something. "Jus an old feud."

"Get into your place then, he should be back to her again, and they will surely be at each others throats soon enough."

"Gotcha." Tur'Gisha gave a simple salute to the blackness and left the alley.

Dagger uncovered her mouth slowly. He had found her…Here? How…

"Tur'Gisha…" She growled quietly, watching the retreating form. "You're mine."

Shzar finished sniffing everything in the room and settled at her masters feet, piercing blue eyes staring at the darkness of the room.

Zarq hadn't bothered to light any candles. He sat with his head in his hands, straightening his thoughts.

"Where would she be?" He whispered. Hopefully she hadn't actually done as he suggested and found someone else to pleasure her.

Something clattered downstairs. He could only hear it for his open door, and he looked up, confused. Now that he paid attention, it was much too quiet down there…

Someone cursed in the hall. Zarq's heart sped up, and he gulped. Damn his stupidity for not donning his armor! He grabbed his swords, praying to whoever would listen that they didn't get any vital organs.

Shzar disappeared into the shadows, merely a pair of glowing eyes that blinked at him. He silently moved behind the door, holding his breath as footsteps sounded in the hall.

"Shut up you fool! You'll get us killed!" The sound of a gloved hand meeting the back of a helm seemed eternally loud.

"Hey, you don't have to get pushy!"

"Shut up already you two!"

Zarq rolled his eyes. What, did these guys think he was deaf?

His hold on his weapons tightened as their footsteps neared. Something didn't seem right…

The footsteps slowed a few doors down. He peeked through the crack, eying the shadowy figures.

Mercenaries. Brainless brawn. They were would be Champions and Heroes who weren't born smart enough. Zarq nearly scoffed, until his cat gave a low growl.

Yup, something was definitely up.

Sure enough, the air currents changed. Someone was Stealth-ing. Zarq glanced between the place he figured the rogue to be and the mercenaries, weighing the odds.

Meh, he'd lived through worse.

He rolled from behind the door, coming into a kneeling position and slicing at the rogues knees. He instantly appeared, crying out. Zarq swung again, this time at his shoulder, and was blocked.

Alright, this one was a trained guy. Zarq set his footing, hoping Shzar could hold back the Merc's until he finished this one.

A swift stab came at his stomach, and he turned away from the blow, slicing at his attackers opening. The rogue nimbly rolled away then back, flipping through the air to nearly tackle Zarq. He stuck his black blade into the wooden floor and went with his opponents force, falling to his back before kicking him over his head and into the wall. While he recovered, Zarq flung a dagger with his free hand and retrieved his blade.

The rogue's mask had fallen off, and he didn't bother to replace it. With its absence, Zarq could confirm that yes, he was fighting a Blood Elf. His slung dagger buried itself into the elf's arm, right above the elbow. He cried out, but flung a star. Zarq leaned away backwards, watching the weapon stick into the wall harmlessly before falling straight on his back.

"Ooph…" He grunted, and rolled away from the rogue as he drove his dagger into the place Zarq had been. He heard the Merc's attempting to pass his cat, and getting nowhere. So no backup was coming…

The rogue leapt off of a wall and slammed into Zarq, knocking him back against a chest of drawers. He stumbled, trying to right himself before the next hit. The rogue slammed into him again, his dagger making short work of Zarq's shirt. Zarq turned away, getting his back off of the drawers. The rogue growled, slicing as he turned to Zarq.

Blocking, the troll brought them hilt to hilt.

"Who you workin fo?" He grunted. The rogue scowled and pulled away, coming back quickly. Zarq held him off.

"Seriously, who wants me dead? Is it dem Elves? Dey don't like us trolls?"

The elf spun, slashing at Zarq twice. He blacked with one blade and jabbed with the other.

After knocking the attack to the side, the elf sneered.

"As much as the noble Elves disdain you…barbaric creatures, they act not, honoring the treaty that has been set."

Zarq ducked a swing, blocking the second, and kicked the rogue in the chest.

"So den who want's me dead?"

The rogue grimaced, but managed to laugh. His dagger made contact finally on Zarq's arm. He winced, but blocked the next hit.

"Who else? Or don't you know why Tur'Gisha interacted with you?"

Zarq paused, leaving a slight opening for the rogue, which he took. A throwing star dug into the trolls shoulder, making him jerk out of his thoughts and roll away.

"Come on now, doncha tink mebe we can talk dis over?"

His black blade destroyed one of the opposing daggers. The rogue backed up, suddenly wary.

"You are a mighty foe indeed. I wondered why I was to bring the Mercenaries, but now I see." The rogue's eyes flittered around the room. "But, I wonder, where is your fabled companion? The magical cat I have heard ever so much about?"

Zarq backed up as well. The two circled the room, eyeing each other.

"Is dat what dis is about?" He glanced at his injured side. The shoulder wound was pretty bad, but the cut on his arm seemed to be a mere graze. "Tur'Gisha planned all of dis jus to steal mah cat?"

The Elf laughed. "Simple minded fool. Your other companion is of interest to those higher than Tur'Gisha." He grinned evilly. "Or should I call her your friend? You're lover? Yes, we have heard of your interest in each other." He rolled his shoulders, getting comfortable. Zarq noted that the rogue's leg was still bleeding sluggishly. "She is quiet beautiful, don't you think? Oh, of course you do. Didn't you tell her just this morning? In a short, unplanned splurge?" Zarq bristled. "Yes, the mighty warrior, a champion to his people, is so soft hearted, he could not even take part in a one night stand. Isn't that what you thought she was offering earlier? A one night stand?"

"Dat aint-"

"Or did you think that was all the relationship would ever yield? Wild, crazy, barbaric sex? Of course," he sneered, "isn't that all you would want?"

"Alright mon," Zarq growled, pacing the room like a wildcat, "I get da pictcha. Dis isn't jus about Tur'Gisha wantin da cat. Somebody is wantin Dagger dead."

"Not dead, no…" The elf smirked. "That would be too easy for her, wouldn't it? She is so wild, so unpredictable…death does not phase her, but…what of torture?" Zarq felt his stomach drop. "Being caged for all of time, yes? It would be more fitting for her. That is how she differs from you." The rogue ran a finger over his blade, eyeing Zarq. "You wish to live as long as possible, to change everything you can, to save the world from as much pain as possible before your time comes to move on. To die young would be, well, horrible, wouldn't it?" Zarq gulped. The rogue grinned toothily. "But Dagger…" His voice softened with what seemed to be almost affection. "She lives for the moment, revels in being able to do what she wishes when she wishes. She is happy on her ship, going wherever the winds may blow. Death, for her, is just another way to fly." Zarq tried to tune his soft words out. He suddenly felt a stab of fear. This was too much, too deep, too personal…

He flung himself across the room, trying to stop him. He didn't want to hear this. He could handle imagining his own torture, hearing what he would never wish to happen to himself. But not her…

The rogue leapt away from the wild attack, ignoring the gaping opening in Zarq's defense.

"But, say she was to be caged. Locked in a room, ordered to do things, never giving a choice." The rogue dodged a wild swing. "Forced to dress properly, to sit at dinners, to speak only when spoken to, to respect even those she hates." His eyes began to gloss a bit, so lost in possibilities.

Zarq shook his head.

"Say she could never spread her wings. Say she would cry herself to sleep every night. She would not even have the option of suicide. Locked in a prison for the rest of her life like an angel with her wings removed, like a dragon chained, like a griffon harnessed, like a bird. Dagger is such a bird…" Zarq slowly looked up, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. "Like a bird in an iron cage, watching the world skip by from behind bars. Or, perhaps like a beaten dog. Yes…she has such possibilities for torture, does she not?"

"Joo…joo are…I can't…." Zarq was shaking. Every fiber in his body screamed for vengeance. This man was pure _evil_. Zarq just knew it.

An image blasted his mind. He could hardly recognize Dagger for this well dressed princess. Her dress was long and flowing, her hair far longer than how she kept it currently. Tears smeared her makeup down her face. Deep bags shadowed her eyes, her cheeks were hollow. Her eyes were closed, head bowed. She seemed cowed into silence. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, some sort of cloth under them.

Slowly she looked up at Zarq. Tears truly burst from his eyes as he gazed into her once bright blue orbs. They now sat completely empty, every sparkle torn away, every deep part of her shredded.

"Damn you…" He spat at the rogue when the image faded. The elf was leaning against the door frame, clearly enjoying the sight.

"Perhaps we will not kill you, Zarq. Perhaps we will let you watch her suffer." His eyes slid half closed. "After all, don't you want to see her soul broken? You area hero who protects the weak and innocent. You can't stand rape, can you? Rape of this mind, of _her _mind-"

Zarq had stabbed his blade deep into the man's chest before either of them could blink. Flesh and bone yielded to his dark sword like butter. Blood poured from the grievous wound instantly. The elf looked up at Zarq, completely surprised. The troll responded by shoving the blade in more, twisting it a bit until the horrible elf finally went still and cold, every last ounce of his soul surely on its way to hell.

* * *

_Yay or nay?_


	8. Chapter 8

_I really don't like this chapter. It never turned out the way I wanted it to...oh well._

_Does it look like I own Blizzard?_

* * *

With time, and much meditating, Zarq could look back and remember what happened for the several hours that followed the death of one Blood Elf rogue. At the time though, the next thing he knew was the inn keeper thanking him wildly for ridding the inn of the supposed "Bandits." Zarq could not speak to tell him that they were in fact assassins. He was then back in his room, all blood and bodies gone, the drawers neatly restored. 

He was sitting on the bed, staring at nothingness, Shzar screaming wildly at him.

He was sitting on the roof, the sun rising, and no sign of her.

He needed to see her. Needed to look into her eyes and know she was the same. All thoughts of the assassin, of questions formed by his appearance, all were not even considered. He _needed_ to see her eyes. Even if he could not see the rest of her. She could have gaping wounds all over her body, and he would not care. All he needed to see was her eyes, her eyes, alive and the same as when he first saw them. Her eyes…

He was standing at the front door to the inn, the keeper at the desks joyously retelling how the brave Troll Hero conquered the insanely powerful and invincible bandits.

He was staring into a full mug of beer, the bar keeper watching him solemnly, offering lunch every few minutes, hoping for a response.

He was walking through the streets, people smiling at him as always.

He was buying some pack mounts, the seller watching him curiously, but Zarq truly couldn't care less.

He was set, packed, and standing in front of the inn, about to enter, staring back at the streets.

He was back on the roof, watching the sun set.

His throat was tight. Tears that had been trying to fall all day finally did. Guilt, it seemed, decided that Zarq deserved every pain his wounds from the fight gave him doubled over. He felt it was his fault for _something_, perhaps her disappearance, or maybe he should have stayed with her while she was angry.

There sat the Hero of the day, crying softly on top of some small inn in Orgrimmar, soul battered by one Elf's words.

The next morning the innkeeper rose before dawn, setting about his usual tasks. He sent a servant up to Zarq's room to wake him, as was requested the night before. The servant returned, saying the room was void of the troll.

The rising sun saw Zarq's stony form standing before Thrall and Vol'Jin. Thrall had his eye closed, rubbing his brow. Vol'Jin looked at Zarq with nearly pity etched into his face.

"Zarq, this is…intricate." The voice of Thrall, the Warcheif of the Horde, sounded like boulders through the recently vacated room.

Zarq did not move, did not speak.

Vol'Jin glanced at Thrall.

"We cannot…augh…" Thrall struggled with words for a moment, a rare thing from the educated speaking Orc. Vol'Jin glanced again at the Warcheif, worry now clear on his face.

"I cannot simply summon all of the masters of Rogue, the owners of even the shadows, to one room for questioning. Even if I could, I cannot demand justice for Dagger. I…" Thrall sighed heavily, trying to calm down. Zarq still did not move, his gaze unwavering on the Warcheif, and Vol'Jin still did not relax, his shoulders remaining tensed.

"This is a complete mess. She is a criminal, but she…"

Vol'Jin looked down at Zarq a bit. "She be a pirate, mon." His voice was velvety and deep. "You knew dis when ya met her, dincha?"

Zarq nodded slowly.

"Still, Vol'Jin, I am uncomfortable knowing that someone out there has the power to kill our heroes. If Zarq wasn't…well…"

"Good at what he does." Vol'Jin finished.

"Yes. Then he would not be with us now. We can also give credit to the feline." Thrall eyed the cat for a moment. "But, she is partly the cause of this as well."

"Mainly mon," Vol'Jin stepped down from the higher level Thrall sat at, "you are merely getting swept along in a current, a current belongin to da river of a life dat isn't yours." He rested a hand on Zarq's tense shoulder.

"Dat doesn't mean I aint part of it." He replied, voice low and cracked. "Tur'Gisha was partly usin me. And she must've doubled up with the rogue, maybe their masta-"

"Theories, useful as they may be, are not required until we know if she needs rescuing or not." Thrall settled his heavy gaze on Zarq. "Maybe this "free-spirited" woman just wanted to get away."

Zarq felt something in him break. Some little part that he had been ignoring and ignoring exploded as if strapped to a pyro-maniacal suicidal goblin.

Vol'Jin watched it happen through his eyes.

"Perhaps you should give it another day, maybe two, until she has had enough time-"

"She wouldna leave her money, her tings." Zarq grumbled. His voice was completely broken, his shoulders slumping. "She woulda taken her tings, she wouldna have minded if I saw…"

Thrall was silent, torn.

Zarq's eyes met his Warcheif's icy blue ones. "One day. One day of questions an solitude. One day when I didn't know where she was. Day come and gone and I was a ghost, moving witout thought, an empty shell. One day," his eyes fell to his hands. Vol'Jin looked down and away, closing his eyes. "One day when I refused ta believe dat she willingly left. One day where tings passed by, an I didna see." Vol'Jin turned slightly towards his Warcheif, eyes heavy.

"One day was more dan enough torture…"

"And one more would be too much ta ask fo alone." Vol'Jin whispered. Thrall nodded at his silent request. The troll leader knelt, grabbing the other trolls neck and pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes met, one mournful and sorrow, the other broken and empty.

"Come wit me, brudda. I know what it's like ta not know."

* * *

_Humph...too short, not good enough. I am upset with this slightly filler chapter._

_Tell me how bad it is. :P

* * *

_

Dagger woke with a start, her blade in her hand and before her without a second's hesitation. The she-orc who woke her merely looked at her.

"Er, thanks." She muttered, and rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her back popped when she stood, and she groaned. It was not very comfortable to sleep on the ground in the drag…

She came out from behind the house and knelt in front of it, collecting her thoughts.

"Right, Tur'Gisha…" Her gaze fell on the Shadow Cleft. "But how to find her…"

The gods were surely smiling on her. She was forced to backstep into the shadows when said troll stumbled out of the Cleft. She peered around for a few minutes, obviously still wary of her follower. Dagger had purposely herded her away from the inn, forcing her into a run nearing morning, before she disappeared into the Cleft.

Dagger peered around for guards. There were mercifully none. She slipped her cloth over her nose and mouth before launching a small vile at the troll.

The tube exploded into a thousand shards of glass on impact, spraying the troll with the viscous liquid that turned quickly to vapor. Tur'Gisha shrieked, spotted the looming Dagger, and took off running into the Cleft. Dagger loped after her, quickly catching the frantic girl and tackling her.

"Foul, disgusting, whorish beast!" She grunted, struggling to get a hold of the fighters arms. She flailed wildly, eyes wide and frightened.

"Damn you! Why did you kiss him?! You have no idea how much pain I'm going to put you through!"

Tur'Gisha spat at Dagger and missed. Her eyes were roving wildly as she laughed.

"Dat's all dis is about!? Joo mean you aint been huntin me fo his death?"

Dagger froze, limbs locking, sight going black.

Tur'Gish threw her off, but found she couldn't get up. "I set 'im up ta get killed! Hahahah! Dey only wanted joo, but I wanted da cat, an dey threw Zarq into da deal fo shits an giggles!" She cackled wildly as Dagger tried to breath.

"You lie." She growled, rising slowly and looming over Tur'Gisha. Her blade hand shook, its hold on her dagger reopening the cuts she formed yesterday. "Zarq is a Hero. You can't-"

"Dey sent a Blood Elf assassin." Dagger felt her stomach plummet past her toes.

"One who specializes in torture."

Dagger jumped on her, blade slicing across the other womans chest. "Bitch! Damn you!" Tears sprung from her eyes even as the troll struggled and screamed.

"He…returned…sayin dat your little…your little Zarq wept like a little… girl! Hahaha…" Tur'Gisha pulled her own small blade while Dagger recoiled.

"Enough of this!" She said, and lunged. "You die!"

Tur'Gisha blocked the stab, but didn't even see the kick. She flew backwards, landing hard on the ground. Dagger followed her, kicking her side. Tur'Gisha pulled into a ball, trying to avoid hits.

Dagger was relentless. She kicked with all of her might, unleashing the fury that was building up. When her leg got tired, she picked up the larger troll and throttled her.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed.

"You there!"

Dagger dropped the troll and was in the shadows above a roof the next level up by the time the Guards got to Tur'Gisha.

Pain, deep in her chest, made her vision blur. No…

Dammit, she didn't want to have to get another first mate! She wiped a tear. She…

She would miss him…

She held back the waves of pain and misery, promising to get Tur'Gisha back for every second of it, instead taking off for the pub.

* * *

_Ok, I mashed the next chapter in with it, so its a bit longer, and a little more gets done. Happy? No. Content? Slightly._

_Maybe another chapter up tonight. Dunno for sure though._

_Reviews are happyness. #grins#_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N This was really 'fun' to write. I mean that as in I have not ever written something like this...it was a new experience? In any case, its fairly short. But there is some history for you here. Enjoy!)_

_I can only dream of working for Blizzard..._

* * *

"They say he took on four skilled fighters, holding them off for a moment, giving them a chance to change their ways!"

The orc gossiper was standing on a box near the inn, shouting and the quickly forming crowd. Dagger paused on a nearby roof, listening. So who was the latest hero in town?

"His eyes are like steel blue, piercing. He has the honor of a paladin, the strength of a warrior, the grace of a rogue, the power of a mage, the ability to torture and kill like a warlock, the instincts of a hunter, the nature call of a druid, the history of a shaman…he…is…a…HERO!"

The crowds cheered, and the caller grew confidence with this response.

"Quiet as a mouse, he held his breath, waiting…waiting for his attacker. He stalked his prey like a feline, never losing sight like a wolf…" The orc prowled his small stage, eyes flicking across the crowd as they held their breath. "Footsteps slowly sounded…he knew they were cautious, skilled even. But they were no match, for he was a true fighter, a master of life and death. He moved like a dancer, feigning away from his position, smoothing his blades through the air as if they were mere extensions of his arms. His attackers paused, confused…and in that moment, when their guard was down… our hero STRUCK!"

The crowd gasped, some cheered.

"Like lightening he was on them, attacking before they could draw a breath to scream, knocking them down. He towered over them, glaring, his eyes scanning their souls, weighing their lives…

"Do they deserve life?" He asked himself. For he was just, and it was not his place to determine who deserves such a fate." The caller peered at the crowd, rubbing his chin. "His stance was easy, he was so lost in thought that one assassin managed to leap up and stab him!"

Someone screamed. The crowd leaned towards the caller, eyes wide, drinking in his story.

"But our hero persevered! He blocked the next attack, stabbing him through the middle and ending the dispute!! He saved the lives of all in the inn…single handedly!"

The crowds cheered.

"Do you want to know your hero?!?" He shouted. The crowd screamed in response.

"I said do you want to know your hero!?"

"He is the same hero, who not two weeks ago, cleared Undercity of its spies!" The crowd murmured. "And before that, he defended Mudsprocket from…it is true…a RED DRAGON!!" Several gasps met this. "And before that, he prowled the countryside, searching for the assassin who attempted to kill our beloved Warcheif, and brought back nothing but the mans HEAD!" Cheers started, and Dagger gulped. The caller threw out his hands, calling for attention. "But before that…" As he trailed off, the crowd grew quiet, to hear the words. "He rescued the daughter of a friend of Cairne Bloodhoof's. The precious woman was being held captive in the mountains, and our hero tracked down the bandits. He snuck among their midst, acting as one of them. He wooed the woman, until she knew his intentions, and with no other the wiser he snuck away with her, leaving her unharmed and back in her fathers grasp in less than two weeks! And before you cheer to that my friends," he held up his hand, "let me tell you of his greatest, most renowned conquest…your hero, who so bravely fights for the Horde, as well as all of Azeroth, your hero, a troll born to a common family, your hero who walks among you today, slain the treacherous Zalazane, freeing the trolls of their long known blight!"

Screams tore into the air. Some spoke of perhaps a parade, to honor all of the heroes.

But none of this reached Daggers ears. Her brain was on overload, trying to process all of this new information.

"And here he is, the hero of the day, our savior AGAIN! He is with Vol'Jin, likely out on a stroll like the best of buddies…let's hear it for Zarq'Kyl Proudtusk!"

Dagger was gone, leaving a small cloud of dust in the space she once occupied.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaand its back to writing. Just had a good idea..._

_Reviews are like candy...nyum nyum nyum!! _


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N Yes, a chapter I am mildly happy with. Yay me! I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully another up before tomorrow?)_

_Thanks so much for the reviews!! Im very glad people are liking this! And yay me (again) for hitting the ten chapters mark, even though a few chapters were pretty short..._

_Im a less-than-20-year-old girl, you really think i own Blizzard??_

* * *

The silken hood was pulled briskly over raven hair. Blue eyes shone from the shadows underneath like sapphires in the noonday sun. Swiftly, she loped from one rough rooftop to the next, a shadow to some, a flash of movement to others, racing unnoticed along the scorched valley in Orgrimmar. She paused on one roof, catching sight of her target.

There! He strode around a corner with another of his kind. She crouched, cloak swirling softly around her nimble form. The hand bracing her weight forward shook. Anger, boiling, raging anger, was shoved nearly completely aside by the extreme, wavelike relief that poured over her. Yes, her first mate was still alive. In good health as well, as it seemed. She clenched her free hand, turning her face back to the Drag, where she left that damn woman. The liar! Standing, she glanced back at Zarq, before taking off for the inn.

She would leave a note. Just as he had left one for her, only she would give him a specific time and place to meet again.

Swinging back into their room, she started. Where were their things? She searched the room, extremely worried for her booty. Where, were, her, sparkles?!

She could hear the innkeeper trudging towards the room. Damn! She would have to leave then.

Dagger slipped out of the window again, clutching her bag of gems she pilfered yesterday. She walked to the front of the building and glanced down.

Several pack kodos were tied to the hitch, loaded with what appeared to be her things and more. After a moment of staring, she came to the realization. Zarq was getting ready to move out without her.

Her throat clenched. _Good man_, she told herself. However, something in her was hurt. She brushed the softness aside, gritting her teeth and swinging down next to the large beasts. One glanced at her, but the orc guarding the animals took more interest in her.

"You there, rogue! Get away from those kodo!"

Scowling, she turned. "Excuse me, these are my things as well! And I am no rogue!"

The orc, clearly used to sly pickpockets, pulled his sword and axe from their places. "I'll warn you once more, elf, move away from those packs, or I'll have your hands!"

Rolling her eyes, Dagger noticed the small group of people taking notice of her. She gritted her teeth, knowing when she would be fighting a loosing battle.

"Fine." She moved toward the guard. "But you need to give something to Zarq for me."

She pulled out a scroll and borrowed a quill from her packs. The orc grumbled at this.

"I'll be reporting this to the owner of these things, miss."

"I already know, dolt!"

She finished off the letter, tied it to the bag of gems (after sneaking a few out to keep with her) and chucked the bundle at the orc.

He scanned the note, and cried out.

"Captain Dagger? GUARDS! Pirate in the city!!"

But she had vanished.

* * *

Zarq turned another corner with Vol'Jin, feeling an aching tire in his back. The older troll was very sympathetic, walking through the town with Zarq and easing the pressure on his mind. He was thankful to his leader and mentor, but nothing could rid his mind of one image of Dagger, cowed and beaten.

"Will you be stayin another night den, mon?"

Zarq started at the question, realizing he wasn't paying attention. "Er, ya. I might as well give it one more night."

Vol'Jin smiled grimly. "Mebe you should be stayin in da Valley of Wisdom, wit us." They paused next to the inn, and Vol'Jin clasped his protégé on the shoulder. "We can move your tings back into your apartment, and you can leave wheneva you want ta."

Zarq thought for a moment, but he was ripped from his mind by the guard by his kodos yelling, "GUARDS! Pirate in the city!"

He and Vol'Jin whipped to look at the guard, who was holding a note in one hand and his weapon in the other. A group of warriors rushed to his side.

"Where?"

The guard was looking around, frantic. "She was just here! She had this grayish black cloak on…bluest eyes you'll ever see! I swear, she must've scaled the wall or something…"

Zarq turned wide eyes on Vol'Jin, who looked just as surprised, if not more.

"You don't tink…"

Zarq strode to the guard, snatching the note and package from his hand. "You saw a pirate, mon?"

Vol'Jin followed. "Yes! She looked like she was thieving something from your packs. When I asked her what she was doing, she acted like she owned the stuff!"

"A pirate, dis was mon?"

The guard looked at Vol'Jin, and bowed. "Sir, yes sir. Look, she even signed the note "Captain Dagger" and everything."

Vol'Jin took the note, examining it. "As it would appear."

Zarq moved to his packs, taking down his swords. When they were strapped to his hips comfortably, he whistled sharply. Shzar leapt from the roof, appearing in midair and startling the warriors.

Vol'Jin paid him no mind. "Did joo see which way she went? No? And she was wearin a dark cloak? Aight."

Zarq returned to Vol'Jin's side, eyes like stone. The older troll sighed.

"Well, it isn't much ta go on, but I trust ya Zarq."

The guard blinked, the warriors behind him bristling. "Sir…are you going to be needing any help?"

Zarq bowed slightly to Vol'Jin. "Sir, I follow your command."

Vol'Jin pat him on the shoulder lightly, a dismissal. "No," he continued, turning his attention to the guards, "I don't tink he be needin much help. However, you _can _help me move his tings to his quarters…"

Zarq strode towards the Drag, hands gripping his weapons, Shzar padding at his side, and commoners giving him plenty of room.

* * *

A murky haze seemed to linger within the building. People moved like shadows, fleeting from place to place like mice scurrying about, although Dagger was under the impression that these people were far less innocent than furry little rodents. She was leaning over a table in a tavern, just outside of the Cleft. Her hood was pulled so that nobody could see her face. Ordinarily, this would draw attention, but here, with other rogues and thieves, she would look odder as 'Celia'.

A brief glance over her shoulder reassured her that Tur'Gisha had not emerged onto the streets. Sighing, she turned back to her table, where she flipped a blue gem across her palms and through her fingers. The action caused several stray hairs to slip into her face; she was too lost in thought to brush them carelessly away.

Tur'Gisha…what was her motive? The cat? The gem in her hands disappeared, only to reappear in the other hand moments later. From the looks of things, she was inexperienced in the ways of battle. However, she was attempting to stay hidden while she moved about the city, as if she expected a training master to be on her every move. The gem swirled around one of her fingers, as if orbiting it. So…was she hired by someone? Again, for what motive? And the Blood Elf assassin…

Her hand clenched around the gem, and it pulsated in her grasp, still energized with her magic. If Tur'Gisha was telling the truth, as it sounded like she might have, then there were a few options. Obviously Zarq defeated them; the herald made sure everyone heard of that feat. But how did he play into the picture? Was he-

Movement to her right cut her line of thinking. Hair prickled on the back of her neck- a telltale sign that someone was paying a little too much attention to her.

Her instant thought was to escape. In her mind she drew up a possible route to leave discreetly. However, she noted that she could not pinpoint her watcher.

Something told her to stay. Perhaps this way she could find out what was going on? If _he _really was behind this, then that would explain a lot.

Casually she pulled out a more precious gem, a black diamond. It was cut so that there was one larger flat facet; the rest was cut like a cone. She filled this one with a drop of her magic as well. The face became more reflective, and she swirled it slowly, getting a good look around the tavern. It was an old trick, she had to admit, but she would need the advantage.

Sure enough, someone sitting at the bar looked as if he did not fit. She was no master of disguise, but the way the barkeeper kept his distance told her plenty.

Now, if she were still clumsy and a weak escape artist, what would she do? She noted the large mistakes the man made; His back was too rigid, his clothing too simple. He stared straight ahead, not fiddling with his cup or anything.

Right.

Dagger pocketed the gem, knowing what she was expected to do. It was insulting, really.

With a quick, jerky motion that caught the attention of half the bar, she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving the man full view of her face. She glanced around once, twice, before staring at her hands and picking at her black gloves.

After a minute of this nervous behavior, she arose, her chair making a slight sound. Without looking at anyone, she bore to the side exit, seemingly not noticing the man at the bar disappear moments before she herself moved.

She had a choice now. Pulling her lip as she moved through the slight side alley, she debated with herself. Reveal herself and do away with the threat as soon as possible, or play along like the captive to find out information?

Her follower seemed the patient type. She was back onto the main road out of the Cleft within a few minutes, and had not seen him. Wonderful.

Dagger pulled her cloak a little tighter around her frame, moving into a corner next to some desert brush that managed to grow in the shady seclude. When she seemed settled, her follower showed himself, however discreetly it was. A passing Forsaken barely flicked their eyes to the wall above her head.

She tensed, preparing. Now was the time. The road was only partly filled- a jittery recruit would not be patient enough for a large crowd, and would try to escape now.

Briskly she moved out and onto the road, moving away from the Cleft as if she gave up on her quarry. Sure enough, down came the shadow, one hand grabbing her arm and the other pressing a hidden knife to her back. She locked up and whimpered, but inside she grinned.

Hook, line, and sucker.

However, something in her planning went terribly awry at that moment. As her captor began to walk her back to the shadows, Zarq appeared at the top of the incline, and, apparently unknown to him, several shadows behind his form.

Dagger attempted to not curse her mouth off, and slightly failed, letting out a mumbled "Mutherfucker…"

* * *

Zarq filled with triumph as he caught sight of Dagger down the road. His logical thinking had once again led him to his prey, or in this case, his friend. The good feelings in him, however, slipped away when he saw a masked elf pulling her into the shadows, and the horror struck look on her face.

His swords came free in an instant, and he took off down the soft incline without thinking. She would not be taken away, not when she was so close…

Shzar screamed a warning behind him, and he tucked into a roll. Two daggers thudded into the ground where he had been. Zarq chose to ignore this as he ducked behind a building after the elves.

* * *

Dagger began to struggle now, weakly because she was trying to salvage the charade, but she managed to get one arm free when Zarq skidded around another corner after them.

She roughly pulled the hand from her mouth, and managed to yell, "Zarq, don't-!!" before her captor retained her. Frustration bubbled inside of her. Not only was her plan to trick this rogue botched, but now Tur'Gisha might be leaving the Cleft and she wasn't there to beat the pulp out of her.

"Where are you taking me?" She struggled to say. Maybe she could wring a bit of information out of this guy still.

"Oh, I think you know." His hold was getting a bit slippery, but she let him take her further, getting only glimpses of Zarq behind them.

"Who wants me captured?"

This time she pressed a spell from her fingers to his arm, and an answer spilled from his lips.

They paused, only for a moment, but Dagger didn't move. _So I was right…_

Since she was being dragged behind the now frantic captor, all she was to do was lift her feet and bring them back down roughly to halt movement. Her attacker pulled her back straight again, but now that they stopped moving, she had footing, and used it.

Clenching her teeth, she flipped the light elf over her back, to the ground in front of her. He landed with an oomph, but rolled away.

One of her scimitars came out of its scabbard, and she face off with him.

"Come on then, let's fight."

She knocked the dagger he flung at her aside with her blade, slashing at him in return. His back was to the way they came, a foolish move, and she couldn't help but hope Zarq would come tumbling around the corner to slash this guy to ribbons.

_I'm getting way too dependant on that guy…_She thought, and blocked his next attack.

* * *

_Hmmm...might be a bit of a cliff-hanger, though i didnt mean it to come out that way..._

_Oh well... back to working on the next chapter. So far its pretty choppy and i dont really like it..._

_(Preview---"Noting that Zarq was about to be run through by the other rogue's sword, she leapt through the air and smashed her hilt into his face. Blood sprayed from his mouth, and he recoiled...")_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap-_

_Bush Viper totally commented my story!! Wahh omg omg…_

_If you don't know who Bush Viper is, gtfo my kitchen. Bush Viper, you are my hero. _

_Also, you are the reason I decided to update/continue working on this story. And start another Belf/Troll combo that I'm hoping will be ten times better than this one. Because honestly? I don't even remember starting this. It kinda sucks…_

_Point is! I have some things I can do with this. Mebe some more coming sometime soon. No promises, because I never seem to be able to keep them anyway._

* * *

Shzar, he knew, was following by rooftops. One of the pursuers was down, probably bleeding to death. Zarq vaguely remembered leaving the guy back about three corners. Shzar yowled from above, and Zarq slowed, realizing not only that when he did find and rescue his captain they would be so hopelessly lost in the slums of the Drag that they would go crazy, but also the fact that he heard a battle up ahead.

He sprinted through the last few turns, and was forced to fall backwards to avoid slamming into Dagger's captor. The two were watching each other intently, probably not even noticing his presence.

Dagger glanced at Zarq, raising an eyebrow when she saw he was leaning back on his hands.

"What are you doing on the ground? Get over here!"

Zarq leapt to his feet, but was slammed back into the ground by another rogue. Shzar was quick to follow, knocking Zarqs chest clear. The troll rolled sideways, lifting himself from the ground and turning towards his own attacker. He was slashing at Shzar, who was dodging.

Dagger glanced at Zarq when another shape joined the now crowded ally. Her attacker took the opening, and she barely had time to knock the dagger aside. The scream of metal on metal was loud in her ear.

"Ow!"

Zarq turned and swiped the other rogue at Daggers pained shout, and Shzar turned at his command, tackling him to the ground. Noting that Zarq was about to be run through by the other rogue's sword, she leapt through the air and smashed her hilt into his face. Blood sprayed from his mouth, and he recoiled.

Throwing aside her blade, Dagger gripped the downed elf in a headlock as Zarq thrust his blade through the other's ribs. Shzar crept towards the captive, snarling.

"How did you find me?" Dagger growled into the long ear before her. Zarq slowly came towards the elf, blood dripping from his blade. "How did you know where I was, where I would be?"

"Are joo askin me or him?" Zarq asked, crouching before her.

"Him, dolt!"

The elf struggled against Daggers arm, but Zarq came forward with a rope to bind him.

"Dey been watchin us for a while." The troll muttered. The assassin said nothing, glaring at him. "I tink dey wanted to take you somewhere, Silvermoon maybe?"

Dagger shook her head, and released the now tied down elf. He slumped back against the nearby wall.

"I won't tell you a thing." He announced defiantly, and spit at them. Zarq glanced at his cat.

The feline stalked up on the elf, pressing her snarling face into his. Her breath reeked of blood and flesh, her fangs dripping with saliva.

"Dis aint no ordinary cat." Zarq said calmly. He crouched before the elf, going through his things. As expected, there was little on him. "Her fangs be sharp, slightly serrated, so dat she can cause da maximum pain to her victims. Her intelligence be far superior to dat of other felines; she knows how ta kill you, an how ta keep joo alive."

He pulled a metal seal from one of the hidden inside pockets. Fingering the small trinket, he tried to remember if he had seen it before. I couldn't recall.

Without looking away from their captive, he held out the signet to Dagger, who glared at the metal, then the elf before them.

Swiftly she backhanded him, capturing his jaw before he could look back at her. Pressing her face next to his, she whispered something harshly in Thalassian into his pointed ear.

Zarq's surprise at this sudden movement turned into complete astonishment as the captive turned pale and began to sweat.

"Please…don't. He…you know what he will do…"

"Tell me everything I need to know, and I promise your end will be quick."

His eyes bulged. Just as Zarq was about to ask what was going on, Dagger turned to him.

"Do you feel that?"

Zarq looked at her like she was crazy. "What joo talkin bout?"

She pulled her lip for a moment as the captive sweated, before glaring at him. "Quickly. Tell me how many of you there are! Where are you based in Orgrimmar? How many are set to his cause?"

The captive opened his mouth, and a portal began to open underneath him.

"NO! Damn it all…Zarq! Grab him!"

The troll, completely bewildered, watched as a pale hand, gnarled with protruding veins, grabbed the elf. Dagger cursed again, slashing at it.

Within moments, the portal and the elf were gone, leaving a very upset Dagger.

"Damn it….damn it damn it damn it! Of all the gods-cursed, son-of-a-bitches-"

Zarq blinked, rising to his feet. Dagger trailed off, pacing away to stare into space. Shzar growled lowly, looking from her to Zarq.

"Dagger?"

She whirled, wide-eyed, looking at Zarq. How could she forget?!

"Z…Zarq?"

He slowly moved towards her, careful as if he were approaching a deer. Her eyes were wide and glazed, an uncomforting sight to Zarq.

"Dagger, where you been?"

He was an arms reach away. Dagger gulped. She tried so hard to escape this…her charade had worked so well, for so many years! Zarq's deep bluish-purple arms were reaching for her. Could she be safe with him? She didn't know. She didn't want him to know about everything. Damn her secrets!

Zarq watched her as she thought, concerned. She didn't look too good…

Without warning, Dagger collapsed. Shzar sneezed, going over to where Zarq was reaching for his Captain, and butting his hand away.

_Don't touch her, fool._

Zarq paused, glancing at his pet. "Is she injured?"

Shzar sniffed over her clothes, her nose crinkled.

_Yes. That is not why she collapsed though. There is something on her, some dust that came through the portal. _The cat's ears flicked forward and back, and she raised her head, alarmed. _Quick! Others are coming. More of the shadow elves._

Zarq looked at his Captain, then at his cat. "Can I carry her?"

_You weren't the intended for the spell. You should be fine…I think._

The troll eyed Dagger for a moment before picking her up. His head felt fuzzy, but he seemed otherwise ok. Glancing at the dead elf that lay nearby, he took off out of the Drag, heading for the Valley of Spirits.

* * *

_I'm thinking about doing some M rated stuff… but can't decide. I feel all awkward when I try haha._

_Review? Even though it's short and I have some more stuff I can post?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bush Viper = one of my fav authors. You. Rock._

_Yay!_

* * *

"I'm telling joo, mon, she aint no freakin pirate!"

Zarq sweated a little more, nervous around so many questioning gazes. He had to get her healed and away from the healing pools as fast as humanly possible.

"She… she be a prisoner, an she got hit by dis spell so dat when I question her, she won't be talking." He blurted, and glanced at the solemn trolls.

They blinked, slowly, before the female nearest him sighed. "Fine. We will heal da fugitive. But only because you be who you be."

Zarq relaxed slightly and hesitatingly placed Dagger on a table. The most experienced priest stepped forward and removed her cloak with impersonal hands, but Zarq still growled out the side of his mouth. The female flicked her eyes to him. "I need ta see what I be workin wit."

Zarq shifted his weight but was otherwise silent as they removed more. She was left with her underclothes and nothing else when they finished.

Their healing took only a few minutes. One troll looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but the moment they announced her healed Zarq whisked her off the table and disappeared out the door.

Moving through Orgrimmar with a half naked elf not long after sunset is easier to do than Zarq really expected. Her weight barely bothered him, other than the lack of exertion he used. How much did she eat? He shook his head, taking another turn towards the Valley of Wisdom. None of it mattered. She was safe again, and he was not going to let her out of his sight until she was with Thrall.

The Warcheif nearly dropped the scroll he was reading when Zarq stormed past his Kork'kron with a limp elf body in his hands. He sized up the expression on the hunter's face, weighed his weary stance, and rose, moving forward and softly saying, "May I?"

Zarq's jaw was set. He had a half crazed look in his eyes, as though he had come close to seeing something bad, but the troll blew a breath through his nose and handed over the fugitive pirate.

Thrall's eyebrows rose. She was ridiculously light. Taking a step back, he sat down on the steps before his throne and closed his eyes.

Vol'jin took a half step towards Zarq, but was cut off by another blood elf.

"Who are you?"

Zarq set his steely gaze on this interloper, taking in his Blood Knight regalia and wrinkling his nose. "What it be to you?"

The blood elf looked from the Warcheif to his burden. "Unless I am mistaken, that in an uncorrupted high elf." His emerald eyes burned with intensity. "I wish to know, on the behalf of the Blood Elves, who she is."

Eyeing the man, Zarq tilted his head, "Mebe I be tellin ya, if I be knowin who you be."

Undeterred by his speech, the elf opened his mouth to execute a witty response, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Dis be Master Pyreanor. He represents da Blood elves." Vol'jin gave Zarq a look and raised a brow.

Zarq sighed, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't just tell everyone who asked that she was a pirate. And it wasn't as though he knew her history as a whole.

"I…I –"

"She will be fine." Thrall cut in. His eyes flicked open to stare at Zarq. "No lasting damage that I can see." And they all knew Thrall could see with more than just his own eyes.

Zarq knelt beside her, easing her body back into his own hold. "When will she wake up?"

"Soon." The Warcheif nodded at Vol'jin. "Take her to a more private room. I don't need my advisors ogling her more than they already have been."

After being pointed in the right direction, Zarq walked briskly to the rooms. The bed was crisp, but large enough he could sit beside her. When she was covered with the blanket, he relaxed the tension in his shoulders slightly.

"She is important."

Before he could blink, Zarq had his dagger out and pointed at the Blood Knight. The elf stared at him with a bored look, clearly undeterred by his weapon.

"Is dat even a question?"

The blood elf pressed his lips together tightly. "No, and it wasn't meant to be. She," he pointed to the unconscious female, "is a wanted pirate. I'd bet my paycheck she's a descendant from a powerful family as well."

Zarq's lip curled, eyeing the elf. He didn't trust the aloof man half as far as he could through him.

Fortunately Vol'jin chose that moment to appear in the doorframe. "Somebody here ta see ya, elfy my boy."

Much to Zarq's surprise, the elf chuckled, turning to face the Darkspear leader. "How many times have I told you, I'm twice your age!"

The troll grinned and shrugged as the elf passed. His gaze fell to the unmoving form under the sheets and Zarq shifted restlessly, disliking the attention she was getting.

"He should probably know all dat you know, Zarq."

Ducking his head, the younger troll pressed his shoulder blades out in a strange form of a shrug. "I don't know all dat much, is da ting."

Leaning on the doorframe, Vol'jin raised a bushy eyebrow. "You rememba dat pretty little elf I brought home one time? Sexy as all get out, smart to boot?"

Zarq rolled his eyes, "Man, dat chick was crazier dan-"

"An I didn't know da first ting about her- one day I wake up an she's talkin prices to some guy about mah head!" the shadow hunter grabbed his throat with worry.

"But joo walked into dat one- I mean who da hell picks up some girl in a bar an she just throws herself into your bed?"

"Vol'jin does, brudda, Vol'jin does."

With an exaggerated eye roll, Zarq settled back in his chair. "Of course mon, how could I forget. But see, I'm not Vol'jin, I don't get girls throwin demselves at me. Hell, I don even know how I ended up as her first mate!"

"Wait wait wait… you be her first mate?"

The sound of her stirring under the sheets saved Zarq from responding. Grabbing her hand, he watched as her eyes slowly slid open.

"Oh bloody hell… where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You be safe, Dagger. Safe as you could eva be."

The elf smiled at him, forgetting their previous arguments. "I don't doubt that, but where's this safe place at?"

"Thrall's spare guest rooms," Vol'jin said sneakily from the door before Zarq could come up with a good answer. When the younger troll turned to glare, the older giggled and ran off.

"Was… was that Vol'jin?!" she squeaked, pulling her sheets to her chin. Her sudden shyness made his heart warm.

"Er... yeah. He was checkin up on joo."

"Checking up on me- oh scurvey- you took all my clothes!"

The indignant blush spreading over her cheeks was most becoming. He laughed as she swatted his arm, encouraged by the fact that she was smiling too.

They could forget, for a moment, that they were in leader of the Horde's spare rooms, that she was a wanted pirate with a bounty on her head, and he had rejected her just the other day.

In the cozy setting, with the door half shut, Zarq felt strangely relaxed. It was odd to think that only moments ago he was tense and suspicious of everything- now, now he probably wouldn't notice if a rogue snuck in the room.

Maybe it was because Shzar had closed the door and was leaning on it from the outside.

"Where is my shirt, you briney dog!" she yelped, and grabbed at his arm. Laughing, he held her off.

"I don know, maybe joo should keep betta track of your pretty clothes!"

"Oooh, I'll show you, ya pansy land lubber! Come here!"

They wrestled, half falling off the bed even as they laughed harder. Under normal circumstances, Zarq would have felt ridiculous, but the warm feeling in his stomach quelled the awkward.

Right up until he realized she was straddling him wearing little more than a lacy undergarment.

She couldn't help but realize the situation as well, since the blood rushed from his body and his breath sucked into his lungs.

Raising an eyebrow coyly, she murmured, "Zarq?" and let a finger trail down his arm.

He couldn't figure out if he was upset or not that the situation just went from innocent to… very not innocent in a span of a few seconds.

* * *

_I think he'll be okay until I figure out where this is going…_


End file.
